


witchcraft

by tybald



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Witchcraft, Witches, by me of course ;), flower shop, one of my favorite prompts of all times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybald/pseuds/tybald
Summary: Florence works by herself, or so she says.Or: where Kimberly helps Florence with her flower shop by enchanting her flowers.
Relationships: Florence Delarosa/Kimberly Cordial
Kudos: 2





	witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was invading my mind since the day I realized these two are my OTP. Hope y'all enjoy!

It was 9 PM when Florence finished the last bouquet of the day. She sighed relieved that she could finally take a break and smelled the sweet aroma of those delicate roses that would soon decorate one of her client’s house.

  
Her flower shop had started just a year ago, but last month it had a boom; everyone in Bluewater Village wanted at least one of her precious bouquets. No one could resist those flowers; those colors, that aroma and freshness that didn’t seem to have an end. So many people tried, and failed, to make the florist confess her deepest secret; how was that even possible? Even the local gardening club, conformed by the most talented gardeners from the city and beyond, tried to recruit her, but she politely declined.

  
“I work better by myself” she had said. But it wasn’t 100% true.

  
“How are you doing with that bouquet?” a voice emerged from behind the door that connected the business with her sweet home. Florence didn’t need to turn around to know who was it; butterflies formed in her stomach and her face tuned into a beautiful shade of pink along with a sweet smile.

  
The boom of her business was caused by Kimberly moving with her a month ago.

  
She was a rookie witch; she didn’t even try to hide it. Their neighbors knew it pretty well, especially because of the nauseating stenches formed by her failing enchantments. She wasn’t aspiring to be a white witch, although that didn’t mean that she didn’t enjoy helping her lover with her little flower shop. She would enchant her garden with a trick that she learned from her twin sister, Samantha (although she would never admit it).

  
“I just finished it” answers while turning to her visitant. Her black short hair covered her shoulders while her big blue eyes were contemplating her just like she was watching a beautiful landscape. This made the florist feel kind of self-conscious, crossing her arms in her chest. Suddenly the floor became so interesting in her eyes.

  
“It looks amazing, babe” Kimberly exclaims while getting closer to Florence. The witch’s face was in complete awe, admiring how talented could her lover be. The other girl’s arms crossed with a little bit more of strength because of the shyness these gestures provoked in her. She should get used to all the love that Kimberly had to offer her every day. “You’re so talented, my love”.

  
“Aw shush, this is because of you and your magic” a shy laugh escaped from Florence’s mouth which makes the rookie’s smile even bigger. This one gives one, two, three steps until she’s face to face with the florist and takes her delicate face in her hands.

  
“Even without my magic, your hands are more than enough” Kim proceeds to lower her hands to her girl’s, taking them to her lips and kissing her knuckles with her sight still in the florist’s brown eyes. Florence’s cheeks turned into an even deeper shade of red “. You, by yourself, are magic”.

  
“Oh my God, shut up! You’re making me blush!” the shorter one reclaims between nervous laughs.

  
A ladino smile appears in the witch’s face while responding: “Make me”.


End file.
